What If?: Future Arc
by UploaderToo
Summary: What if Giotto and his guardians got transported to the future by Lambo's ten years bazooka? Why is Giotto in a coffin? Read to find out!
1. Ch1: The World 10 Years in the future

**Title: What If?: Future Arc.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, and Romance**

**Summary:What if Giotto and his guardians got transported to the future by Lambo's ten years bazooka? Why is Giotto in a coffin? Read to find out! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I give credit to Starred for the title!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

*Action*

'_**Flashback**__**' **_

**Extra: This is my first fanfic, feel free to correct me when I am wrong or something. Thank You! ^.^**

* * *

**IMPORTANT****!**

**THIS STORY IS NOT A SEQUEL OF WHAT IF? BY STARRED! STARRED ONLY ALLOW ME TO USE HER TITLE!**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

**[Chapter 1: The World 10 Years in the future]**

**-Namimori- **

Tsuna, Reborn and Giotto were walking back home from School.

"Ah, today's test was no good either" a blond haired boy sighed. He is known as Sawada Giotto, Decimo of Vongola.

"When we get home, we're going to study all night," an infant said while walking with a lion cub following him. He is known as Tsunayoshi, in short, Tsuna. The Sky Arcobaleno and also Giotto's tutor.

"Prepare yourself, dame-Gio!" an adult figure walking beside Tsuna. He is known as Reborn, Giotto's tutor too.

'_That's terrible! I am going to die!' _Giotto thought while pulling his hair out.

"Giotto!" a small figure shouted to Giotto.

Giotto, Reborn and Tsuna turned around to see the small figure.

"Hehehehehehe! Hold on, dame-Gio!" the small figure holding a balloon and a lollipop turned out to be Lambo.

Lambo is the lightning Arcobaleno. He have a green pacifier tied around his neck just like Tsuna but had an orange colour pacifier.

"Look! Look! I went to the shopping district and got this and this! Hahaha!" Lambo shouted while pointing at his balloon and lollipop.

"A little kid, as usual." Stated Reborn.

An animated angry sign pop out on Lambo's head.

"Reborn, you made fun of me!" Lambo yelled while shaking in anger.

I didn't make fun. It is just a true fact." Pulling down his black-orange fedora to cover his eyes.

"Oh, is that so?- Wait! You are making fun of me!" whined Lambo.

"Lambo-san is a skilled hitman! Die!" Lambo stated as he dug his (afro) hair, taking out a pink grenade and threw it at Reborn.

But before Lambo could throw it, Reborn "transform?" Leon into his favorite green gun and shoot at the grenade and kick Lambo in the face, which send Lambo crashing onto the wall.

'_It's happening again! As usual, Reborn the old man .VS. Lambo the snot kid..' _Tsuna sighed heavily then look at Lambo in concern.

"Gotta….to…stay…..calm! Wahhhh! I can't take it anymore!" he then took out the 10-years bazooka to shoot himself with it.

Sensing something is wrong, Tsuna picked a rock and throw it at Lambo's face, before he could shoot himself with the bazooka, saying "Calm down, Lambo." **(Me: Where did Tsuna get the rock from?)**

Lambo fall down onto the ground and let go of the bazooka which sent the bazooka flying towards Tsuna and Reborn.

"Ah! I-it's coming toward both of you!" warned Giotto while looking at the flying bazooka.

Reborn got away before the bazooka hit him.

Tsuna's face frowned as he said "This isn't good. I can't move!

"Eh?" (Giotto)

*Boom*

Pink smoke started to come out from the bazooka. There's one thing they know is that Tsuna was hit by the bazooka!

"Ah! Tsuna was hit by the 10-years bazooka!" Giotto shouted while covering his eyes from the pinky smoke.

'_No, does that mean…. Tsuna from ten years from now will appear?' _ Giotto asked himself.

Slowly, the smoke started to clear….

"W-what? Tsuna? Where are you, Tsuna?" Giotto look around as he ask.

'_Did he disappear? No, wait a sec. If I am not wrong, the 10-years bazooka makes you switch places with yourself ten years from now for 5 minutes.' _

"If no one appear, what does it mean, Reborn?"Giotto ask Reborn, who was standing behind him.

Reborn pull down his fedora and replied "Who knows?"

Even though Reborn sounds like he don't care, but you see closer, you can see a slight concern in his face since it was _**His**_Tsuna. But too bad, Giotto is too dame to see.

"I don't get it, but he should be back in five minutes." Giotto said as he walked home with Reborn and Lambo.

Reborn slowly follow Giotto home as he was thinking why Tsuna couldn't move back then….

**-Somewhere in the forest-**

"**O-Ouch! That was a "nice" fall!" exclaimed Tsuna while rubbing his butt in pain. **

Tsuna thought _'I wondered where am I ? It seems that I have travelled through to ten years from now. But I wonder why just now I can't mov-' _Then he snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar voice called out..

"Who's there?" a very familiar voice sounded through the forest as a figure walk closely to Tsuna. Tsuna could not see the figure's face since he was hidden in the shade of the trees.

Then the figure came out from the shade to see who is there. He paused. "Tsuna?" the figure asked.

"The one and only, ten years later Asari Ugetsu." Tsuna smiled as he look at the figure…

**-Sawada's household-**

'_Hm… Tsuna have not come back yet. It have been an hour since he was hit by the bazooka. This is strange…' _Reborn thought as he look out of the window, looking at Giotto.

Giotto have been looking for Tsuna since five minutes has long time already passed and decided to look for Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Where are you, Tsuna!" Giotto shouted through the neighbourhood, then suddenly a purple thing came flying ,out of nowhere, towards Giotto.

Just then, Reborn went towards Giotto but didn't notice the bazooka flying toward Giotto and him since he was too focused in his thoughts.

*Boom*

Reborn and Giotto was hit by the 10-years bazooka…

**To be continue...**

* * *

**A/N: I guess I have to stop here. I wonder if this is good enough…. My Grammar is not so good, just to tell you guys! Feel free to correct me if I am wrong or any advice! Please R&R! Thank You!**

**-UploaderToo**


	2. Chapter 2: Hideout Part 1

**Title: What If?: Future Arc.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, and Romance**

**Summary: Future Arc. of What If? by **starred! What if** Giotto and his guardians got transported to the future by Lambo's ten years bazooka? Why is Giotto in a coffin? Read to find out! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

*Action*

'_**Flashback**__**' **_

**Extra: This is my first fanfic, feel free to correct me when I am wrong or something. Thank You! ^.^**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**THIS STORY IS NOT A SEQUEL OF WHAT IF? BY STARRED! STARRED ONLY ALLOW ME TO USE HER TITLE!**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

_**Previously on W.I.F.A…**_

_**Just then, Reborn went towards Giotto but didn't notice the bazooka flying toward Giotto and him since he was too focused in his thoughts.**_

_***Boom***_

_**Reborn and Giotto was hit by the 10-years bazooka…**_

* * *

**[Chapter 2: Hideout Part 1]**

**-Somewhere in the forest-**

"Tsuna? I thought you were dea-" Ugetsu asked but was interrupt by an explosion.

*KA-BOOM!*

"Hey, We found The Vongola's rain guardian! We must be near the base! Quick!" a millefiore solider shouted, alerting the other millefiore soliders.

"Oh shit! They found us! Tsuna, hop onto me! Quick!" shouted to Tsuna, motioning to Tsuna to hop onto his shoulder.

Tsuna nodded and hopped onto Ugetsu's shoulder.

"Ugetsu, who are they?" Tsuna asked.

"I will explain later." Ugetsu replied while running away from explosion and gun bullets.

Ugetsu then took out his spare sword and slashed his opponents.

-Tsuna's POV-

When I heard an explosion, which interrupted Ugetsu's sentence, I turned around to see who caused the explosion.

It seems that it is some kind of enemy but when I see their uniforms, I never seen that uniforms before, so it must be some new enemy.

I heard Ugetsu shouting about the enemies had found their base**. **_Base? I wonder what base is that? Why is some familiga chasing us? After all, this is the future, maybe I will know after this._

**-End of Tsuna's POV-**

After Ugetsu defeated all the enemies, Ugetsu explained to Tsuna what had happened in this era, while going to the base.

**This is just a pause. Just to tell you guys, this part is Ugetsu explaining the situation to Tsuna which is not really long but I guess it's a bit long. If you want to read this part then go ahead. But if you do not want to read the "long" explanation, **

**then I suggest you, you skip all the way to the end of the explanation, which will be stated at the end of the explanation. But I don't really know how to explain so it might be a bit hard to understand.**

**-The Start Of The Explanation-**

"Since that we have time now, I'll tell you a little of what I know. In this era, Vongola Headquarters was nearly destroyed. So far, there are no survivors from HQ. The Ninth is also missing. So we sent our External Advisor team immediately, but we lose contact with them. In this era, there is a Family with enough power to annihate the Vongola: the Millefore Family." Ugetsu explained with a serious face and then he continue.

"Their boss' name is Byakuran. And in this era, rings and boxes are what alter the course of battles. The rings were thought to have been the symbol of the Mafia living in the underworld. However, the rings, protected by the code of silence, held powers beyond human knowledge. So the Millefore overwhelmed Vongola with the power of rings and boxes. The Arcobaleno and Giotto, the Vongola Decimo, all died in this era."This caught Tsuna's full attention. "So in order for the other Vongola member to be safe, ten years later's Giotto build a underground base which we are heading now." Ugetsu continued.

**-The End Of The Explanation-**

After Ugetsu finished explaining the situation, Tsuna remained quiet. Then they finally reached the base door.

"We are here!"Ugetsu said as he walked down the base which is underground.

As they walk into the underground base, they reached a certain device.

"Ne, Ugetsu, what is that device?" Tsuna asked while pointing to the device in front of them, jumping off Ugetsu's shoulders.

"Ah, the mechanic, Giannini, built it. It's a barrier that cuts off some kind of substance. It's safe." Ugetsu explained as he stepped through the barrier.

When Tsuna stepped through the barrier, a sharp pain went through his spine, making him faint onto the ground.

"Ahh!" a painful voice shouted.

*Thud*

Ugetsu turned around upon hearing a painful voice and a sound of someone falling onto the floor. Seeing our cute chubby Tsuna laying on the floor with a painful face, unconscious, he quick went to Tsuna's aid.

"Shoot! Sorry Tsuna, I didn't notice. Looks like his body's in shock from the sudden change in the environment. And looks like Tsuna will wake up in a bit." Ugetsu talked to himself as he carry Tsuna gently in a baby-style**[1]** way into one of the rooms

**-Somewhere in the forest-**

"Ow!"Giotto had dropped from god-know-where with a thud.

'_Where am I now? I remember being hit by the ten-years bazooka, then I was sent here. Wait, the scent of flowers? It's pitch black.' _Giotto thought as he use his hands to feel the board above him, then it moved when Giotto pushed it.

"Ah, it moved!" Giotto exclaimed as he slowly slide the "door" open.

As he opened the "door", he noticed that he is in a forest. He looked around and said "Could this be ten years from the present? And if I switched places with my future self, my self from ten years in the future was here. Where am I?"

Then Giotto remember the "door" that he pushed and looked at the side where he is. "Is this…. A coffin?" he paused for a moment and noticed what he had just said and exclaim in surprise "Wait! Why am I in a coffin?"

"Who's there?" a familiar voice shouted to Giotto.

The figure stepped closer to Giotto. "Y-you are?" the figure exclaimed when he saw Giotto's face.

**To be Continue…**

* * *

A/N:**[1]**I don't know how to type what style Ugetsu use when carrying Tsuna, since Tsuna is in the infant form, so i use the baby-style.

Haha! I finally finished Chapter 2 in one day! Phew! I am so sorry that I did really write about Giotto and Reborn but i promise i will write what happen to them next! Since in this chapter i only write about Tsuna and Ugetsu! And again feel like to correct me if I am wrong or any other advice! Please R&R! Thank You!

**-UploaderToo**


	3. Chapter 3: Hideout Part 2

**Title: What If?: Future Arc.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, and Romance**

**Summary: Future Arc. of What If? by **starred! What if** Giotto and his guardians got transported to the future by Lambo's ten years bazooka? Why is Giotto in a coffin? Read to find out! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

*Action*

'_**Flashback**__**' **_

**Extra: This is my first fanfic, feel free to correct me when I am wrong or something. Thank You! ^.^**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**THIS STORY IS NOT A SEQUEL OF WHAT IF? BY STARRED! STARRED ONLY ALLOW ME TO USE HER TITLE!**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

_**Previously on W.I.F.A…**_

"_**Who's there?" a familiar voice shouted to Giotto. **_

_**The figure stepped closer to Giotto. "Y-you are?" the figure exclaimed when he saw Giotto's face.**_

* * *

**[Chapter 3: Hideout Part 2]**

"Y-you are…" the figure exclaimed.

"Eh?" Giotto replied.

'_Huh? Wait! That face…' _Giotto thought and decided to voice out his answer.

"Could you be…G…?" As Giotto's eye widened when he saw the figure coming out of the shade of the forest.

The figure, known as G, suddenly drop to the ground with his suitcase and grabbed Giotto's shoulder and apologise " Primo**[1]**! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

'_Just as I thought! It's G from ten years in the future.'_Giotto thought when G grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Um, I don't really know what's going on but I was accidentally hit by Lambo's ten-years bazooka." Giotto explained.

"I see. So we only have 5 minutes." G's expression changed from sad to serious as he continue to talk "Please listen carefully to me, Giotto." Giotto knew that it is serious, only G would call him **Giotto** when things are serious.

"When you return to the past, kill this man immediately." G explained as he point to a photo in his hand. In the photo was a man with glasses and had red messy hair.

"Wait! W-what! Kill this man as in take this person's life?" Giotto asked nervously.

"There's no need to hesitate! If he didn't, Byakuran wouldn't have gotten…" G instructed seriously.

'_Byakuran? Who is that?' _Giotto thought then he asked "Ne, G, One thing is bothering me but why am I in a…. Coffin?" Giotto asked half nervous half serious, hoping that it isn't what he think.

G flinched. "That's because…."

*Poof*

Suddenly Pink Smoke began to appear around the ten-years in the future G.

As the smoke started to clear, a ten years younger G appear before Giotto.

"Eh? Primo?" G exclaimed.

'_Huh? Why is ten years younger G here? Thanks to that, I miss out the truth!'_

Giotto thought as he dropped his jaw open.

"Huh? It's the usual Primo! I thought I was taken ten years into the future." G said.

"No, here is ten years into the future. I just got here too." Giotto explained.

G looked around then said "I see. I was hit by the ten years bazooka after I saw the bazooka hit you and Reborn."

"Eh? R-Reborn is here?" Giotto shrieked in fear seeing that his tor-tutor is here too. G nodded as he looked around the forest. _'I wonder where are we? Somewhere in the forest?'_ G thought. Then when he looked at where Primo was sitting, he noticed that it looks like a coffin.

Then G ask "Primo, what is this? It looks like a coffin."

"lt doesn't 'look like'…. But…" Giotto sweatdropped.

"Huh?" then notice something "That means Primo ten years in the future was…" G's bangs covered his eyes, in a depressing mode, with purple depress aura coming out from him.

"Oi, G, you alright?" Giotto asked in concern.

Suddenly G stand up and shouted "What was I doing ten years in the future? Why is Primo in a coffin?

"W-wait! No one is dead yet!" Giotto slightly flinched at the volume.

"Damn it! I failed as Primo's right-hand man!" G shouted as he banged his head against the floor but in here, grass.

"Ah. I knew you guys are here." A figure said.

"Who are you?" Giotto shouted while G took out his gun from his back pocket.

"It's me, Dame-Gio. Don't tell me you forgot your tutor?" the figure answered.

"R-Reborn!" Giotto shouted.

**(Let's look at what Reborn is doing)**

**-Reborn's POV-**

I was dropped onto the ground. _'It seems that I am ten years in the future. Maybe I should find Dame-Gio before he start screaming like a girl.' _I thought to myself.

It seems that I have been dropped in a forest. I felt that I am still in Japan, so I explore the forest while at the same time, I search for Dame-Gio. Then suddenly I sense someone behind me. "Oi, come out now. I know you are there." I said.

"As expected from the world's greatest hitman, Reborn. And it have been a long time since it saw you." A woman voice said. It was quite familiar to me then it hit me. I remembered.

**-End Of Reborn's POV-**

"Indeed , it have been a long time, Lal Mirch." Reborn answered.

"Hmph. It seems like you come from ten years from the past, huh?" Lal asked.

Reborn pulled down his fedora and pet his chameleon, Leon. "Ah. By the way, why are you here, Lal?"

"Ugetsu asked me to investigate the rings waves from the base and met you here." Lal replied.

'_Base?' _Reborn thought then he told Lal "Oh, I know whose rings are those. Giotto and most likely G. What base that you mention?"

"I bring you there later. But first we need to find them first and bring them into the base before any millefiore soldiers comes." Lal replied while they walked to the place where ring waves are.

"Millefiore?_" _Reborn asked.

"I will explain later." Lal said.

They were walking closer to the ring waves and suddenly they heard a "W-wait! No one is dead yet!" and a "Damn it! I failed as Primo's right-hand man!"

Reborn smirked. It's those two. Giotto and G.

"Ah. I knew you guys are here." Reborn said.

"Who are you?" Giotto shouted at Reborn. Reborn saw G taking out his weapons.

Then Reborn answered "It's me, Dame-Gio. Don't tell me you forgot your tutor?"

"R-Reborn!" Giotto answered. Reborn smirked at his student's reaction.

"Ne, Reborn. Do you know where are we?" Giotto asked.

"We will explain later. There's no time for chatting. Oh, and wrapped theses chains around your vongola rings and any other rings. They are called mammon chains, and they seal the power of your rings." A woman figure said as she walk in front from Reborn back.

"Quickly pull on them G, Dame-Gio." Reborn said.

The both of them obey and quickly wrapped their rings. G only have his Vongola ring while Giotto have his Vongola ring and the ring that Lanica gave it to him ten years from the past.

After that, they quickly proceed to the base which is not really that far. Then Giotto ask "Is Tsuna there?"

Lal stopped in her tracks and paused a while before she answered which shocked Giotto, Reborn and G. " In this era, Yamamoto, Chrome/Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei, Gokudera and Lambo… The strongest infants, the Arcobaleno, all died. Of course, Tsuna isn't here either."

Giotto's eyes widened, G "Tch", and Reborn hide his eyes with his fedora while petting Leon.

"Let's go now. We do not have enough time. The base is not very far away." Lal continued.

To be continue…

* * *

**A/N:[1] G call Giotto Primo because Giotto was the first person to accept him.**

**Finally, finished chapter 3!** **Feel like to correct me if I am wrong or any other advice! Please R&R! Thank You!**

**I also like to thanks those who had favourite/story alert and Reviews** _**'What If?: Future Arc.'**_

**-UploaderToo**


	4. Chapter 4: Hideout Part 3

**Title: What If?: Future Arc.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, and Romance**

**Summary: Future Arc. of What If? by **starred! What if** Giotto and his guardians got transported to the future by Lambo's ten years bazooka? Why is Giotto in a coffin? Read to find out! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

*Action*

'_**Flashback**__**' **_

**Extra: This is my first fanfic, feel free to correct me when I am wrong or something. Thank You! ^.^**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**THIS STORY IS NOT A SEQUEL OF WHAT IF? BY STARRED! STARRED ONLY ALLOW ME TO USE HER TITLE!**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

_**Previously on W.I.F.A…**_

"_**Let's go now. We do not have enough time. The base is not very far away." Lal continued.**_

* * *

**[Chapter 4: Hideout Part 3]**

The three of them nodded in agreement.

They continued to walk to their base.

**-In the Vongola Base-**

"Ugetsu! How's Tsuna?" A blond haired guy came to Ugetsu.

"Oh, Cononello! Tsuna is not awake yet. And also do me a favour. Find Lal and tell her that the information to the base is wrong! She is in the forest now, looking for the people where the ring waves are." Ugetsu instructed Cononello.

"Eh? Can't you ask the others?" Cononello whined.

"Viper, skull and Fon disappeared to god-knows-where, and Verde is in his lab, you know how he is… You are the only one here and you don't want _**your**_ Lal to get hurt right?" Ugetsu teased.

"S-shut up! Fine, fine I will go." Cononello blushed.

**-Back to Giotto and company-**

"Let's rest here for a while." Lal said as she put a box and a hot-air balloon-like came out of it.

They made a campfire and sit around it, then Lal speak "Since we have time, I'll introduce myself and explain the situation. I am Lal Mirch, also 'friends' with Reborn. I am affiliated with the Vongola External Advisor Organization. Because of an emergency, I was ordered to find the Tenth's family." Giotto asked "Emergency?" Then Lal continued "That's right. The Vongola Headquarters were nearly destroyed." Her expression turned serious.

Giotto, G and even Reborn was surprised. "So far, there's no survivors from HQ. The Ninth is also missing. An External Advisor team was sent there immediately, but we lost contact with them." Lal explained.

Suddenly G exclaimed " Don't be fooled, Primo. She's definitely lying! There's no way **THAT **Vongola could be decimated!"

"Perhaps ten years ago. But in this era, there is this family that have enough power to annihate Vongola: The Millefiore Family. Their boss' is byakuran." Lal explained.

"Ah! That's the name that G from ten years in the future said. What she is saying may be true." Giotto exclaimed.

"In this era, rings and boxe-" Lal stopped when the thing below her, one of the string shined. "Someone is coming." Lal warned.

Lal took out her weapon, Giotto took out his mitten with 'G'**[1]** on it. G took out his gun and Reborn shifted Leon into his favourite gun.

Then the bushes in front of them rustles, when a figure came out. The company aim their weapon at the figure then the figure said "Woah…woah…woah! Calm down!"

Reborn and Lal recognise the owner of the voice and said in unison "Cononello!"

"Eh? Reborn, you know him?" Giotto asked.

"Yo, Reborn, Lal." The figure greeted as he came out of the bushes reviewing his face then when he see Giotto, he asked "Huh? This isn't some kind of joke right? I came to get Lal but you guys are here too." "But you've shrunk. An illusion? A ghost?" Cononello asked Giotto.

Both Giotto and G sweatdropped at Cononello's guessings.

"Ah, we arrived here from the past because of the Lambo's Bazooka." Giotto explained.

"Oh! I see! From the past! Haha, I panicked." Cononello scratched his neck.

"Cononello! Why are you here? I thought you are in the base?" Lal asked.

"Ah! I forgot! Ugetsu told me that the information that you got of the base is the wrong one. So I was told to bring you back." Cononello explained. "Let's go, the base is just in a distance."

The company nodded and continued walked. Half way walking Cononello spoke. "Come to think of it, I haven't introduce myself! I am Cononello! Friends with Lal and rivalled with Reborn!"

"Ah. We are here." Cononello announced. "We are going down by here." As he pointed at the entrance.

"Wow! The hideout is underground?" Giotto asked.

"Yep! There are other 6 entrances to the base. The base is now 60% completed, and I tell you something nice. This base is built by your future self!" Cononello said as they went up the lift.

"Really? My future self built this?" Giotto asked.

Cononello nodded as he walk.

"As expected of Primo!" G exclaimed, shining brightly. Sometimes, Giotto wondered why is G the storm guardian.

They went through a pink barrier**[2]** and was amazed when they truly entered the underground base. Reborn and Lal stayed quiet for the whole journey to the base.

"We're here." As he led them into a room that seems to be a guest room.

"Oi, Cononello. What happened to Tsuna?" Reborn asked in an annoyed voice when he saw Tsuna lying on one of the sofa in the guest room with a pained expression.

"Oh, Tsuna was kind of affected by the sudden change in the environment, but he will be awake soon." A new but familiar voice said.

"Ten years later Ugetsu!" Giotto and G exclaimed.

"Huh? This isn't some kind of joke right? Wait! But you've shrunk. An illusion? A ghost?" Ugetsu asked in surprised.

'_He says the same thing as Cononello!' _Giotto and G thought as they sweatdropped.

"No. We are from the past." Reborn answered as he pull down his fedora to cover his eyes.

"Oh I see! Haha!" Ugetsu laughed.

'_He is still Ugetsu despite that he is ten years older!" _Giotto and G screamed in their mind.

"Oh yeah! Ugetsu! Something's wrong! We can't go back to the past! Don't you know anything about it?" Giotto exclaimed.

Suddenly someone coughed.

*cough* *cough*

They turned around to the source of the coughing, it was Tsuna. Our (Cute and Chubby) Tsuna is awake!

"I know that we can't go *cough* back to the past. That's not the only odd thing." Tsuna said while coughing before he kick Giotto in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for? And why you in a weird outfit?" Giotto asked. Reborn went to Tsuna side and Tsuna hopped onto Reborn's shoulders. "You Okay?" Reborn asked with a slight concern in his voice which was hardly noticed but Tsuna noticed it.

Tsuna nodded to Reborn. Then to Giotto "I can't help it. Unless I wear this special suit, my body will get weak." Tsuna explained. He was wearing a monkey kind of outfit and his orange pacifier is put into a special kind of container, hang around his neck.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked.

"It just means that it's a harsh world outside for me." Tsuna explained as he hopped off Reborn's shoulder and sat onto a nearby chair.

"There you go again, talking about weird things. Anyway, What do you mean by about other odd things?" Giotto asked in confusion.

"The time is off. We were hit by the ten-years bazooka, but only 9 years and 10 months have passed." Tsuna explained.

"That means it was off by two months!" G shouted.

"Ah. Even I have no idea why that happened. But it's good thing that we weren't blown into a strange land, though." Tsuna said.

"Speaking of land, Where are we?" G asked Tsuna.

"You don't even know that? Ugetsu, can you put it on the monitor?" Tsuna asked Ugetsu.

"Yeah, Tsuna" Ugetsu replied as he turned on the monitor. "This is above us." Ugetsu said.

"Eh?" Giotto said.

"It's too dark. We can't see." G said.

"You should recognise this building." As Ugetsu switched the monitor's view.

"N-Namimori Middle? Meaning here is Namimori? We are in japan?" Giotto and G exclaimed loudly which causes Tsuna to kick Giotto in the head again. "Shut up Dame-Gio."

"Ite!" Giotto clutched his head in pain.

"That's right. And as long as you can't returned to the past, this is your problem as well." Tsuna said. Then Cononello continued, seriously "Currently, all Vongola strongholds around the world are under simultaneous attacks. Even here in Japan, the Vongola-hunt is continuing."

"Vongola… Hunt?" Giotto and G asked nervously.

"You should have seen it, too. The coffin with the Vongola mark." Reborn continued from Cononello.

"Ah! The one I am in!" Giotto said. Then suddenly, G punched Ugetsu in the face and shouted "You bastard! What were you doing? Why did _**That **_happened to Primo?"

Ugetsu put on a sorrow expression and apologised "I'm sorry."

"You!-" "Stop it! G. You were also in the same position." Tsuna interrupted G.

"Tch! Damn it!" G clicked.

"The enemy, the Millefore Family, has an enormous fighting force. And they're cold and cruel." Tsuna continued to explain.

"When Vongola HQ fell, Millefiore prepared a talk between the two leaders called our Boss. However, they did not negotiate at all and took Boss's life." Ugetsu explained as his eyes darkened.

Giotto and G's eyes widened.

'_That's me, ten years from…' Giotto thought with a frown in his face._

"Since then, the Millefiore have ignored all our summons, and have continued to kill people on our side. Their goal is to wipe out every last person on the Vongola side." Ugetsu said.

"That's not all, every person you've involved with is a target as well." Reborn spoke.

"That's…"Giotto shouted angrily.

"Don't lose your head. All hope isn't lost." Tsuna told Giotto and G, then he turned to Ugetsu. "Ugetsu, even though they're separated, the Family's Guardians haven't been confirmed as dead, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah." Ugetsu answered.

"Then, there is only one thing to do. First, you need to gather the six guardians who have been separated!" Tsuna said as he smile.

To be continued…

* * *

**[1] instead of '27' which is Tsuna, I put 'G' since Giotto's represent by the letter G.**

**[2] You know the barrier which Tsuna and Ugetsu entered, when they entered the base? Yup! That barrier!**

**A/N: Haha! This chapter is slightly longer. Chapter 4! Feel like to correct me if I am wrong or any other advice! Please R&R! Thank You!**

**I also like to thanks those who had favourite/story alert and Reviews** _**'What If?: Future Arc.'**_

_**-**_**UploaderToo **


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Note to people who read 'What If?: Future Arc.'

THIS IS **NOT **AN UPDATE! A NOTE!

I am going to move this story to another account so give me two days? To update the chapter.

The another account's pen name is ArcobalenoCanvas.

And this account will be close **FOREVER...**


End file.
